The History Books
by Forsecrecy
Summary: This is a strange oneshot basically about how Kagome is a historical character and how her death does not interest students of the present times so it is changed! Nothing that good. It was just an idea that came to mind.


A/N: Hello! I'm basically new at this stuff and this is like just something that came to mind. I don't think it's anything great but read for yourself!

She had just heard one of the cruel accusations from the man she loved, the man that did not return the feelings. Oh how the gods had forsaken her. How had she walked so far without shedding a tear, books would never tell. Even now she repeated the words in her mind, trying to form rivers and oceans. Every time the lump of thick paste formed in her throat, something came and took the pain away. Oh how she wanted the gods to start caring for her. But what godlike figure would heed… a mere woman. One in a thousand maybe

Someone was there to repeat the thought. "You are a filthy wench."

The one indicted of being muck laughed. She had heard it all too many times. It only became more boring and meaningless. The thought was permanently implanted into the girl's brain. She needed no more teaching…

The history books thought otherwise. They spoke of her knowing of herbs and courage and sex. They told of her wanting to know more by experience. What else would interest the students?

"I am what I am," the woman repeated. The killing beast looked at her in astonishment, raising a curious eyebrow. He spit on her face and continued his long strolls, patrolling his lands for other woman. For some reason he did not feel like showing this girl her demise.

In the educational books, he was known as the Assassin of the West. When students asked why he went on a killing streak, some inexperienced teachers regarded those as stupid questions. Others said the events leading to his blood thirsty assassinations were unknown. Rumors and legends told that he only killed woman because his intended left him for another. They spoke of him slaughtering her and every other female he came across. It just so happens that the legendary priestess, which so courageously warned the village people of the oncoming bandits, was in the wrong place at the wrong time.

The woman lunged at the tall assassin before he could leave. He had expected her action. Why had he anticipated it?

It was said that the man that had left this female so forsaken, was the half brother of the murderer. History books spoke of the girl seeing her lovers face in the assassin's and wanting to be close to him. All she needed was comfort, if not from the one she loved, then from the one that resembled the one she loved.

The woman put her arms under his pits and pulled her hands up over his shoulders. They stayed in that position until the teenage girl soaked his back with the bodies of water that she had been saving… perhaps saving for him.

The history books spoke nothing of her founding salt water. They told of her founding the meaning of being raped by a lord, a lord of death. The students found history interesting this time… and they listened more intently.

The demon turned around in her arms and slightly slashed her throat with a dagger hidden at his sleeve.

Why had the gods forsaken her again? First she was betrayed and now she was being punished, simply because she wanted to be adored the way she had adored for so long.

She held her rapidly bleeding neck, hoping to force the blood back in. The man smiled. How he loved the sight of crimson liquid… and oh how he loved the thought that he made the liquid spill, and from a woman nonetheless. His mind racked with mocking laughter.

"You sicken me with your female tears," he said inconsiderably. The woman fell to her knees and was fluid like water, like her thoughts.

The history books told nothing of her tormented mind, only of her physical pain. They listed of her phony tortures, bodily distress she never suffered. What else would have captivated the students? Maybe now they would pass the tests. Maybe now they would remember the things being taught to them in school, and only now when it involved scenes to quench their thirsty teenage minds. Yes! Sex and Violence! What a better way to make the children remember?

"Is it not what I am?" the miko asked before falling finally from her knees to her face.

'I am what I am…' the beast rethought. "You are nothing but a tool to my purposes, as well as my brother's." With that he walked onto her bluish form and left. ' A filthy woman like you, never shall I consider a females feelings again, young wench.'

The history books said nothing of her identity. They said nothing of her ten-second death. The history books spoke of a long and painful death, after the demon had received his way with her, to interest the students when a story about a girl that prepared a village from the attacks of bandits, did not.

At least now, the gods would not be able to avoid their attention on her. She would no longer be forsaken.

A/N: Ahaha I don't know what this is actually! Well one thing I do know: it is my first fan-fic and my first one shot. I'll receive your flames, hopefully I don't anger many teens out there. But this is only out of what I have come to observe about such stages and ages in life.

The thought just came to mind when I was listening to Dido's music. This was originally called I Am What I Am but then it dawned on me that this was more a story about the interests of out present progressing kids.

If you didn't understand, this is about how students were not interested with the real history so educational methods were changed to suit the minds of young readers and learners. So hence being, the title was changed to The History Books. Am I making any sense here?


End file.
